Devil May Cry walkthrough/M04
This is the fourth mission from Devil May Cry. Walkthrough part 1 You are back in that long hallway. Turn around and re-enter the cathedral for Secret Mission 2. After that, run towards the fountain room halfway through the hall. Phantom, the boss you just fought, chases you down the hallway, so head into the room (unless you want to fight him). You can kill Phantom for a lot of Red Orbs, or run into the study. I suggest you run into the fountain room. Once you leave the room through any door, Phantom will not be waiting in the Long Hallway. You can run all the way to the end hallway and enter the narrow room with the Divinity Statue (across from the airplane hangar) for Secret Mission 3. Inside the fountain room, use the Pride of Lion on that force field. A mini-boss fight will occur, but it isn't as tough as the Phantom. Mini-Boss: Shadow The Alastor and Shotgun will be your best friend again. Start by shooting it while at close range. Remember to dodge. The shotgun takes a huge toll on it and it will be weakened soon. The Shadow eventually turns into some liquid orb. Attack with Alastor (or Ifrit) before it transforms back into Tiger mode. It helps to be in Devil Trigger mode, as you will bring him down to red status in one go. Melee attacks are ineffective while Shadow is in Tiger Mode and firearms are ineffective while in Liquid Mode. After it turns red, just dodge the Shadow at all costs. He will eventually explode. If you does catch you, he will explode with you in his mouth doing over half a lifebar (or more) worth of damage. The Shadow attacks somewhat intensely, so return to the God of Time in the study to recharge yourself if you want. Walkthrough part 1 Once Shadow is dead, the door above its statue opens. If you want to get the next Secret Mission, leave the fountain room and return to the airplane hangar. When you are ready, head through the door above the lion statue and jump all the way down to the lowest level. At the bottom, slash that circular switch similar to the one you saw in Mission 1 to activate an elevator like pillar. See the glowing circle on the ground? Step on it and it rises to the top, near a shining object. Jump towards the shining object. It is the Death Sentence. From the ledge where you get the Death Sentence, hop off the edge and land on the ledge below that. There are double doors nearby for you to go through. Before you do much, make sure you are not hurt (buy a Vital Star if you need it and have one more in your inventory just in case). Yes there is another Boss fight. In this bedroom, insert the Death Sentence into the statue next to the mirror. Grab the Melancholy Soul item that drops. Nelo Angelo will then pop out of the mirror and will head through the doors leading outside. Follow him outside. Boss: Nelo Angelo Nelo Angelo appears three times, and the last time is harder than the first two, so use this to warm up for the future! His name is a misspelling of "Nero Angelo", which is Italian for "Black Angel" (now they can't say you didn't learn anything from this game). He has a few attacks, learn them to avoid them. He has a basic Slash/Slash/Double Slash combo, similar to your own, with the timing done right. Just run from this one, as even dodging all four slashes at close range can be really tough. He has a stinger like move, which he usually teleports before. He'll put his sword in a stabbing stance, like the Gotetsu from Kenshin. Then he will charge an insane distance and skewer you if he can. Roll out of the way, and hack away at him. He will teleport more often than not, so as to catch you unawares. Each time he teleports, be ready to dodge, as he will come out of it with an attack. He has fireballs that he takes a second to charge, and if you can hit him in that second, good for you, you'll disrupt him. If you can't dodge it, it isn't that hard. He also has the upper slash, then the dive slash. This will hit you even in the air, so beware. To kill him, you have to strike at the right times. Right after he attacks is good. You can't just blindly run in, as he will block you. If you can get into devil trigger mode, then he can't block your last two hits, to hack away at him. But beware, he has a move where he holds his sword horizontally that basically nothing can deter him from. Jump if you see him doing this. Don't ever try to hit him after a teleport. He is quite full of himself, and taunts you often. Feel free to fix his face at this moment. He will also prepare for some moves by holding his sword straight up. Hit him while he's doing this, and he'll reel backwards. If you hit him again, he'll be stunned and you can hack at him a bit. Generally just hit and run, don't use the guns to often as they do little damage, and he will block them, or even better shoot his fireballs at you. When you damage him enough, he teleports to another spot to continue the fight. If you think you have the patience, you can "chip" Nelo Angelo to death using the pistols by placing Dante so close to the wall that Nelo Angelo's attacks shoot over Dante's head, but Dante's guns can still hit Nelo Angelo. As long as Dante is on a lower plane than Nelo Angelo, you can do this trick. Note that Dante builds Devil Trigger as long as his attacks hit the boss, so you can technically restore all of Dante's life (except in DMD) by using this "chip" trick. When Nelo Angelo is defeated, the mission ends.